


Fingertips

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing about Tom's body that Harry loved most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/gifts).



> Happy birthday Diana :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Fingertips**

** **

There were several things Harry loved about Tom as a person, but there was something that could be perhaps his favorite thing about Tom's body.

It wasn't something special, nor was it something that would instantly catch one's eye.

It wasn't Tom's smoldering eyes, which seemed to ooze his most dirty thoughts when he was in _that_ mood, nor were it his broad shoulders where Harry dug his nails into when they made love. It wasn't Tom's strong thighs, his soft hair, his rare, genuine smile. Truthfully told there were a lot of things about Tom that was beautiful as he was an aesthatic masterpiece, but... Harry really adored Tom's hands above anything else.

Now, you mustn't misunderstand. Harry wasn't a weird kind of person, and he most definitely could appreciate his boyfriend's face over anything else. But there was something about Tom's hands.. So subtle, and so simple, yet it struck Harry in the most personal of ways.

Tom's hands were so warm and capable, long-fingered and eloquent in the ways they held whatever in their grasp. A hand didn't just consist of knuckles and a palm, tendons and a meander of veins. Hands could mend, heal, love.

Tom's hands created art and made music, they pleased Harry and brought comfort. Through hard work, they made the money that helped fund Harry's education and bought this roof above their heads.

Tom's hands were not scarred, but they were veiny – his fingernails were trimmed and clean. They were the hands of a man who worked in a way that only required mental labor, the hands of a man who was a leader during the day, and a lover at night.

Oh, and how those fingers pleased Harry... They were the fingers that Harry sometimes bit in to muffle his own moans, fingers that pinned Harry's wrists to the bed, or fingers that pushed inside Harry, slowly, one by one to prepare him for what else was to come. Tom's broad palms would wrap around Harry's cock, teasingly so, and with deliberate movements would slowly build up a steady pace... Then as Harry would come, Tom's fingertips would scoop up some of Harry's come from his belly, and would guide it to Harry's quivering lips to feed it to him...

'You're being awfully quiet,' Tom murmured in mild amusement and Harry tore his eyes off Tom's fingers, which were firmly wrapped around the spine of a book. 'Penny for your thoughts, darling?'

Harry smiled at the endearment. If he could, he would write books on what he loved about Tom. Honestly, he never would love another the way he loved Tom. Would never be loved by another the way he was loved by Tom, either.

He remembered shyly reaching for Tom's hand on their first date, feeling Tom's fingers curl firmly over the back of his own hand with a smirk from Tom's side. He remembered how Tom had caressed his face with the back of his hand, after their first kiss.

He remembered Tom's hands on his hips, during their first time.

It had been their hands linking for the first time that had told Harry that yes, this was him. The  _One._ And as Harry's eyes flicked at Tom's ring finger, he realized that he wanted to put a ring on it. Not in the near future, though - when he was old enough, when he had his diploma and a steady job and could offer Tom whatever Tom had already given him. He wanted to marry this man... Maybe adopt a few kids...

'I was just admiring you,' Harry confessed truthfully. It may have embarrassed him in the past, to admit such a thing, but they had reached such a high level of comfort that Harry really found no reason to hide his inner musings, anymore. 'Your hands, in particular.'

'My hands? Don't tell me I have a dashing personality, Harry, or else I might feel insecure about my appearance.' Harry laughed. He loved Tom's dry, sarcastic sense of humor. In fact, now that he thought of it... There wasn't a single thing about Tom that he didn't love.

'I love you for your dashing personality, but don't fear, you being handsome is a huge bonus,' Harry said honestly. Tom smirked.

'That's more like it.'


End file.
